Tokyo Ghoul Meets Bleach Characters
by AleCastro
Summary: An special One Shot, i made while back. Decided to post it. In which consists on Bleach Characters meeting with Tokyo Ghoul Characters. Well the one you are really popular you know. So enjoy reading it!


A special one shot, of my favorite not so old anime with my currently new favorite manga meeting each other. Well most of them. HAHAHa

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Meets Bleach Characters**

 _ **Kaneki & Ichigo**_

Ichigo: So yeah, basically all my powers, all the misfortunes that had occurred to me, where plan by a single man.

Kaneki: Oh man, i feel your pain, all my dating and meeting with Rize were all plan by those devil group called "Pierrots".

Ichigo: Yeah, life is a tragedy.

Kaneki: You tell me.

Ichigo: But you know, i don't much regret it. Because, of him i have this awesome life and plus at the end i defeated him and send him to jail. So it was worthy it!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: good for you.

Ichigo: Thanks, and how do it work on your side the evil plan?

Kaneki: Ah well, i kind of died and got my memory erased and born into another identity.

Ichigo: ….

Ichigo: Well somehow you will find your way out

Kaneki: Thanks.

 **Rukia & Touka**

Rukia: Hey, i heard you like bunnies.

Touka; Yeah and?

Rukia: Well, i love bunnies too!

Touka: Well, that's great to hear!

Rukia: you know, they're just fluffy, white and very beautiful!

Touka: I know right? Almost all my clothes are based on bunnies.

Rukia: …

Rukia: PLEASE LEND ME YOUR CLOTHES NOW!

 _ **Ayato & Byakuya **_

Ayato: Don't get me started!, she at first was badass i admit it, but then she became so boring and started to hang up with humans.

Byakuya: Peasant, i get you, rukia went on a mission and she fell on a human trap and then she started to hang up with humans, who in my opinion don't treat me well.

Ayato: The same thing happen to me. You know i met a friend of her and then all of a sudden, he turns out to be a half ghoul and he beats the crap out of me.

Byakuya: …

Byakuya: Are you sure, we aren't from the same show?

 _ **Yamori & Kenpachi**_

Kenpachi: Sup

Yamori: hey

Kenpachi: You look strong, want to fight?

Yamori: Okay

Yamori: ahhhh

Kenpachi: ahhhh!

 _ **Chad & Yomo**_

Chad: ….

Yomo: …

Chad: ….

Yomo: ….

Chad: Are you a silent person?

Yomo: yeah, but I'm a badass when it comes to fighting.

Chad: Me too, somehow i feel, that when i fight i can speak more frequently.

Yomo: Me too

Chad: Yeah, wanna become friends?

Yomo: Okay

 _ **Uta & Ginjo**_

Ginjo: So basically i totally fooled Ichigo that I was the good guy but at the end I was the guy who planned his tragedy and put him as his misery.

Uta: Wow, man don't you know tragedy nowadays aren't that famous?

Ginjou: Psst, look whose talking, that evil mask maker, who pretend to be cute and good and results you were running that guy tragedy.

Uta: Well yeah, but you know at least the fans know that and still love me.

Ginjou: That's because your author make you handsome.

Uta: Well, i can't deny that.

 **Arima & Aizen**

Aizen: I heard you are called the shinigami of the ccg

Arima: Yeah, every ghoul that lands on my hand gets killed.

Arima: And you in the other hand, i heard that you're powers are God like.

Aizen: Yeah, i'm so god myself, that they didn't killed me, they just put me into jail.

Arima: …

Arima: That doesn't me you god anymore.

Aizen: So what, who are you telling people who aren't god, when you're powers are just meaningless kagunes by others that you killed.

Arima: Well, at least i dont fooled people by hypnosis!

Aizen: You know what you, arent worth my time.

Arima: Neither you.

 **Yuuzou & Gisselle**

Yuuzou: Hey tehre, you want some knit skin?

Gisselle: Who the hell are you? Get away from me

Yuuzou: I'm zuzuya yuuzou, nice to meet cha!

Gisselle: Why do i have to be paired to this guy? He is weird as hell

Yuuzou: Talking about weird, you're weird too

Gisselle: Excuse me?

Yuuzou: Well, i didn't fooled the audience that i was a girl and then result that i was a boy.

Gisselle: Well, at least, i have my balls on.

Bambietta: Hey Gisselle, that was rude!

Yuuzou: Let it be, look all the fucks i give.

* * *

Did you guys enjoy it, because I did! Of course writing it!

Thanks for reading guys

-AleCastro


End file.
